


A LION AND A PEACH

by PieSilica



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fanfiction, Idols, Screenplay/Script Format, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieSilica/pseuds/PieSilica
Summary: One day Rika gets an invite to have a tea party with Momoka, but it ends up being something more.





	A LION AND A PEACH

Rika: Hmmm... 

Mika: Rika what are you doing?

Rika: Sis, should I be adorable or sexy?

Mika: Why not both?

Rika: My mind is blown!

Mika: *Giggles* You're so silly, well I'll be at work you stay safe on your on and don't get in any trouble ok.

Rika: I promise.

Mika: Alright then I'll be on my way.

Rika: Bye!

Mika: *leaves*

Rika: What should I do now..... Oh I got a text from Momoka. Oh she wants me to go to her house for tea, sure why not I'll come, and did she just call me Miss Fluffy Paws? I guess she seen my lion costume. Also she’s never invited me to one of her tea parties before.

-Arrives at Momoka's little house behind her family's mansion-

Rika: I didn't know Momoka owned her own tiny house, that's actually adorable. *Knocks on the door* Hello Momoka it's me Rika!

Momoka: *Opens door a little* Oh welcome to my home Rika, I have the tea ready so come in. *Opens door for Rika*

Rika: Thanks Momoka. *Takes off shoes and comes in and sits at the table*

Momoka: *Sits down across from Rika and gives her tea* S-so how was your day Rika?

Rika: I had a nice day how about you?

Momoka: I-I had a nice day too. *Fidgets a little*

Rika: Is everything ok?

Momoka: Yeah just a little shaky today.

Rika: Oh ok...?

Momoka: *Smiles and drinks tea*

Rika: You know Momoka you're really adorable, I actually wish I was adorable as you.

Momoka: *Blushes a little* Y-you're really adorable too Rika.

Rika: Really? I mean I thought of myself as plain really but thanks for the compliment. *Pats her head* You're hair is very soft and fluffy.

Momoka: *Blushes more*

Rika: Awww you're blushing that's even more cu-

Momoka: *Hugs her*

Rika: *Gently hugs her back*

Momoka: (She's being so gentle.)

Rika: Momoka?

Momoka: *Relaxes in her arms*

Rika: (Did she fall asleep?)

Momoka: *Snuggles into her more and falls asleep*

Rika: Oh she did fall asleep. *Carries her to her bed and sits by her* I'm going to have to tell Mika that I'm staying over at Momoka's for awhile.

-Next day-

Momoka: *Wakes up and sees Rika right next to her asleep* Rika has been sleeping next to me! *Blushes in embarrassment*

Rika: *Snuggles Momoka like a doll in her sleep*

Momoka: Gentle please I'm not a doll. *Blushes heavily*

Rika: Soffffttt and cute~....

Momoka: Rika.... ok fine I'll be you're doll but be gentle please, actually she's asleep so how would she hear that. Rika is acting really cute right now~.

Rika: *Snuggles her more gently*

Momoka: (Rika is such an interesting person.) *Snuggles into her more* I think I like her more now....

-2 hours later-

Rika: *Pokes Momoka's cheek* Time to wake up.

Momoka: EEP!

Rika: *Giggles* 

Momoka: Rika why did you lay in bed with me?

Rika: Where else would I sleep?

Momoka: Good point I mean there is only one bed.

Rika: Yeah and I guess in my sleep I started cuddling you, I kinda always cuddle something in my sleep.

Momoka: Oh I see, it actually made me warm.

Rika: That's good then I don't want you being cold or anything.

Momoka: You're really so thoughtful and kind that you don't realize some things don't you.

Rika: Not all the time why?

Momoka: Oh it's nothing. *Smiles and giggles*

Rika: Oh wanna go for a walk?

Momoka: Oh sure-

Rika: *Quickly grabs her hand and runs off with her*

Momoka: EEP!!!

Rika: Hahahaha 

Momoka: Rika please slow down a little!

Rika: Ok we'll go slow then.

Momoka: Um shouldn't we be in different clothes, I mean what if someone sees us and we get chased down.

Rika: Well we are idols so yeah we should.

-Few minutes later-

Momoka: Rika are you sure this will work?

Rika: Yes, no one will recognize us!

Momoka: Ok I trust you!

Rika: Great! *Hugs Momoka really tightly*

Momoka: Rika too tight...

Rika: Oh sorry! *Lets go*

Momoka: It's ok let's just go then.

Rika: *Holds her hand and walks with her*

Momoka: Rika why are you holding my hand?

Rika: So we won't get lost, and your hands are just really soft.

Momoka: Oh thank you. *Blushes* 

Rika: Also you're eyes are like emeralds and hair is literally golden.

Momoka: *Starts blushing a lot*

Rika: Also you're so elegant and act so mature, I'm pretty sure I'm the reverse of that I'm kinda all over the place and act like a child sometimes.

Momoka: I wouldn't mind being a little childish sometimes.

Rika: You really wouldn't?

Momoka: I wouldn't mind at all. *Puffs out cheeks and pouts*

Rika: Well you got the pouting down and you look adorable doing it.

Momoka: *Tackle hugs her and then hugs her arm giggling happily*

Rika: Momoka what are doing?

Momoka: Just really happy right now.

Rika: Oh ok. *Continues to walk with her*

Momoka: I'm going to stay here like this if you don't mind.

Rika: I don't mind I guess.

Momoka: Ok~. *Hugs her arm tighter* So where are we going?

Rika: I dunno really just felt like walking with you.

Momoka: Oh ok, that seems a little weird though.

Rika: It's actually nice hanging out with someone my own age.

Momoka: I'm smol though.

Rika: Did you just say smol?

Momoka: I am aren't I?

Rika: Yes so very smol.

Momoka: I am a prize though.

Rika: Don't you say that a lot that you're the most prized idol.

Momoka: Yes and I'd be very happy that you treat me like an adult.

Rika: Welp there's the Momoka I know.

Momoka: What you mean by that?

Rika: Well really so far you haven't been acting mature you've been quite random actually.

Momoka: I'm not being random I'm just in l-, actually forgot about what I was going to say there.

Rika: See there's my point, and I'm not going to forget what you were about to say.

Momoka: ...

Rika: I feel at the end of this I'll literally look adorable and you'll just be a little more childish in the cute way.

Momoka: I guess I'm only like this because of you, and I'd thank you'd look adorable wearing pastel clothes.

Rika: Ok I'll wear something adorable then.

Momoka: Really?

Rika: Yeah why not I wouldn't mind Momoka-chama.

Momoka: D-did you just call me Momoka-chama!?!

Rika: Yeah what are you going to do about it.

Momoka: Nothing because I like it.

Rika: Good hehe, you're just really warming my heart now.

Momoka: Can we get more closer then.

Rika: Oh I see where this going, yeah let's gets closer.

Momoka: *Blushes*

Rika: *Sits on a bench and pets Momoka's head*

Momoka: *Smiles*

Rika: *Smiles

Momoka: So have anyone you like?

Rika: Huh? Um actually yes.

Momoka: Really?

Rika: Yeah but it's a secret.

Momoka: Ok I'll wait then.

Rika: Wait for what?

Momoka: For you to tell me.

Rika: Shesh you're really smart, you already knew I was going to tell you.

Momoka: I just know you now. *Giggles*

Rika: Oh I see, also why did you call me Miss Fluffy Paws when texted me?

Momoka: Because, I go to see you at your concerts a lot and you were dressed like a fluffy lion. You were so cute I wanted to hug and cuddle you!

Rika: Well you're hugging and cuddling me right how.

Momoka: I know, because you're cuddly.

Rika: Well I'm supposed to be cute and cuddly, I am a lion ROAR!

Momoka: Really I thought lions were supposed to be fierce predators.

Rika: I am a fierce predator I'll nom on you. *Pouts*

Momoka: Ok nom then.

Rika: *Noms softly on her arm*

Momoka: And now I've been nommed, wouldn't this kinda be embarrassing to in public though.

Rika: I don't know the meaning of embarrassment.

Momoka: Oh I just realized I didn't put up the tea set, that tea is going to be really cold.

Rika: It's just tea though.

Momoka: FOOL TEA IS THE BEST THING EVER!

Rika: What about cold tea?

Momoka: That's disgusting, at least have it lukewarm.

Rika: *Starts laughing*

Momoka: *Pouts*

Rika: *Holds Momoka close cuddling her a little*

Momoka: *Snuggles* Warm~....

Rika: *Carries her back to the little house*

-Arrives at Momoka's little house*

Rika: *Lays her in bed and strokes her hair*

Momoka: Rika are we-

Rika: Dating now, yes we are. I just told you the secret.

Momoka: *Smiles and rests*

Rika: Oh, I have to go back home now but I'll see later ok?

Momoka: Ok~.

Rika: *Kisses forehead* Love you~.

Momoka: Love you too.

Rika: *Leaves and goes back home*

-Few days late-

Rika: So Momoka how do I look~. *Has on light purple pastel tights and a white shirt with a striped pink ribbon on it, a small pastel blue and pink jacket and little pink scrunches in her hair.

Momoka: *Puts a lion ears head band on her head, then puts the lion paw gloves on her hands and and puts a lion tail behind her* Just have these too and you're the most adorable thing in the universe.

Rika: Ok I will~. *Kisses Momoka*

Momoka: Love you Miss Fluffy Paws.

Rika: Love you too Living Doll.

Momoka: *Giggles* (Kinda not used to that nickname yet heh.)

Rika: YOU'RE A DOLL MOMOKA ACCEPT IT EMBRACE IT!

Momoka: I WILL!!!

-Next morning-

Rika: *Wakes up and pokes Momoka's nose* Time to wake up.

Momoka: *Wakes up* Rika why are you in my my bed.

Rika: We had a sleepover again this time actually in your house.

Momoka: Oh, now I remember after you finished your concert... *yawns* 

Rika: Yes, also I said this before last night but your pajamas are adorable.

Momoka: Not too childish are they?

Rika: What's wrong with being a little bit childish. *Pouts*

Momoka: Nothing at hehe~. Your pajamas are very lion and beetle themed though.

Rika: There awesome aren't they.

Momoka: I wonder what happens if I give you beetle and lion stickers.

Rika: That's basically a proposal to me you know.

Momoka: Ok I'll keep that in mind then.

Rika: *Pouts*

Momoka: Rika am I really that huggable and everything to you.

Rika: Well of course what kind of question is that.

Momoka: Just wondering, I just don't think I've had someone that loves me as much you have really. I mean you kinda treat me like a doll in a good way.

Rika: Well because you are a doll I mean if you'd let me I'd probably dress you up.

Momoka: Maybe some day in the future.

Rika: Ok, but now I must nom on my prey! *Gently noms on her arm*

Momoka: *Giggles* Rika that tickles!

Rika: Momo is really sweet.

Momoka: *Pets Rika* Rika is very soft.

Rika: Now you're doing what I do petting your head and saying soft.

Momoka: Maybe I'm slowly becoming you.

Rika: Maybe I'm becoming you in some places too. *Holds her close*

Momoka: So warm and fluffy~.

Rika: Very soft and small~.

Momoka: Hey Rika did you tell anyone about us?

Rika: Not really I mean should we?

Momoka: Yeah I think it'd be good, and I don't remember if there's a rule about idols dating each other.

Rika: Well if there is a rule we can bypass it.

Momoka: By not telling?

Rika: Yeah and if people find who cares really, we're happy together regardless.

Momoka: Yeah you're right, I love you Rika.

Rika: Wuv mew chu~.

Momoka: That sounds like something Miku would say. *Giggles*

Rika: Well she always makes cat puns, so why don't I make some too hehe~.

Momoka: Oh can I go to your house.

Rika: Oh sure I think my sister would be happy to see you, and that I basically have a girlfriend would surprise her.

Momoka: When we get dressed can you carry me there?

Rika: Well of course I will for the princess.

Momoka: *Blushes* I'm a princess now?

Rika: Yep and I'm carrying you like one~.

Momoka: You went from treating me like a lady to a princess now.

Rika: Because you're above a lady you're a princess.

Momoka: Ok then, I order you to get me dressed in my proper clothes and carry me to your home. After you get your clothes on too I mean we can't walk outside in our pajamas.

Rika: I vote we do now get on my.

Momoka: Why do you want me on your back.

Rika: Piggyback ride, TO THE EXTREME!

Momoka: *Gets on Rika's back*

Rika: *Runs back to my home*

Momoka: I feel very embarrassed right now, have we arrived yet?

Rika: Almost there!

Momoka: (Rika is really silly.)

Rika: Ok we're here! *Puts Momoka down and bridal carries her to the door*

Momoka: (This isn't what I meant about carrying me but oh well.)

Rika: *Knocks on door* SIS I'M BACK AND I BROUGHT MY GIRLFRIEND!

Mika: You brought your wha- how and when?

Rika: A few weeks and it just kinda happened.

Mika: I'm surprised your girlfriend is Momoka though, like how?

Momoka: She's cute and treats me like a princess, and she respects me.

Mika: Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister.

Rika: Ummm I'm Rika.

Mika: (I actually thought Miria would be Rika's girlfriend but this is a surprise.)

Rika: Sis are you ok?

Mika: Yes, just processing this information.

Momoka: May we come in?

Mika: Sure come right in you two.

Rika: *Goes in bring Momoka with her.*

Mika: (I guess it is true opposites do attract.)

-Rika's room-

Rika: *Gives Momoka my beetle*

Momoka: Aww I didn't know you had an actual beetle.

Rika: I collect other bugs but beetles are my favorite type of bug.

Momoka: I think it's actually rare for girls to like bugs, I don't mind them though.

Rika: Yeah I know, but I can't help it there so small and cute.

Momoka: Oh like me!

Rika: Exactly like you! *Huggles* 

Momoka: *Puts the beetle back in the cage so it won't get squished*

Rika: Accept unlike a bug I can squish you. *Sqeezes a little*

Momoka: I'm a plush doll then.

Rika: A cute little plush doll. *Nuzzles*

Mika: *Looks into the room* Oh my gosh there so adorable, where did I put my camera. Oh wait I have my phone. *Takes a picture and goes away*

Rika: Momoka when did you first fall in love with me or just saw me in any interest?

Momoka: Oh remember that time when we were dressed like kindergarteners it was there, but at first I thought you were just someone throwing a temper tantrum but when you came back you were different.

Rika: Oh that was because I learned something I should’ve and it helped me grow as a person.

Momoka: Oh I see.

Rika: I’m glad I’m apart of your idol group in some way.

Momoka: Maybe someday we can sing together.

Rika: I’d love that!


End file.
